Sólo quería llamarte padre
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Atrás quedaron los años en la ciudad subterranea, Levi ha ganado la simpatía de la reina y el titulo de marqués a través de sus favores como asesino en el bajo mundo, en esta ocasión se ve orillado a hacer equipo con Kenny para obtener su recompensa y encontrar algunas respuestas. One Shot Participante en el reto 'Enemigo mío'.


Hace bastante que no entraba en ningún reto, así que me fue algo difícil cumplir con la extensión del texto tan así que tuve que reescribirlo y modificar varias cosas para restar palabras porque superé el límite de 6000, además de que continuo en reposo por la cirugía del lunes y no me he sentido muy bien (sentimentalmente) que digamos, por suerte terminé a tiempo a pesar de todo y espero que les guste.

Este Fanfic es parte del reto ''Enemigo mío'' del foro ''Cuartel General de trost'' la pareja que yo escogí es Levi y Kenny, puesto que en el manga yo creo que Levi creía que Kenny era su padre y aquí trato de explorar un poco eso, ah si, es un ligero AU, Historia es reina... en fin, espero haber logrado lo que me proponía.

* * *

 _ **''Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''**_

Sólo quería llamarte padre.

-¿Eso quiere su majestad? –La joven rubia asintió entre las sombras, una silueta alta detrás de ella le recordaba que debía actuar con precaución –Así será entonces.

-¿Qué quiere a cambio marqués? ¿Más tierras, Oro y Joyas? –el joven puso ambas manos en el escritorio con un gesto firme y negó.

-Quiero la cabeza de Kenny el destripador –una gota de sudor frio recorrió la frente de la soberana.

-Él aun es capitán de la policía militar si yo lo hago…

-Si usted lo hace se librará del pequeño problema que la incompetencia de sus hombres no ha sido capaz de erradicar, si tanto miedo tiene puedo sembrarle evidencias para agilizar el trámite pero no será necesario, ese hombre no es fiel a la corona, a diferencia de mi él es fiel al dinero.

-lo tendrá marqués pero antes dígame ¿Qué razones tiene usted para odiarlo?

-Me va a disculpar su majestad pero es tema que no le incumbe –el arma de la silueta detrás de ella le apuntó tranquilamente –Tranquila Ymir… no voy a hacer nada, sólo no me gusta hablar de cuestiones personales.

-Bájala Ymir y ve a preparar el carruaje en seguida te alcanzo –Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el hombre –Cumpla su parte y cumpliré la mía, y si, hagamos el trámite más sencillo… Enviaré a Kenny a ayudarlo y cuando termine mátelo usted mismo, así podemos fingir que todo fue un accidente. –la joven le guiño el ojo para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado esa mañana, el sol aún no asomaba tras la ventana y decidió ponerse en marcha, así lo había previsto no quería que aquel bastardo le tomara por sorpresa, además estaban tan entusiasmado con la idea que casi se sentía saboreando el momento en que le quitaría la vida.

Mientras se vestía con la ropa más simple que había encontrado y al contemplarse en el espejo una maraña de recuerdos lo inundó:

 _''El aroma de la comida rancia mezclada con el aroma de algún cadáver pudriéndose en alguna esquina a plena luz del día y ante la mirada impotente de los habitantes, le era confuso saber qué edad tenía exactamente pero aún podía recordarlo, el cabello negro azabache cayéndole sobre los hombros, la gentil sonrisa y esa cálida voz que le llamaba desbordante de amor._

 _-Mi pequeño, me haces afortunada al tenerte, eres el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar._

 _Y ella tan joven, tan bella, tan sufrida y desesperada hacía hasta lo imposible para llevar comida a la boca de su hijo y si había oportunidad a la propia, si el amor pudiera ser mujer, sin duda era ella._

 _Y después vino el dolor, la desesperación, el rechinar de dientes, el sufrimiento y la soledad; era un recuerdo nítido tan nítido que parecía ser proyectado en su memoria con diapositivas una tras otra, la vio morir, así, tan joven, tan bella, tan ella y ojalá hubiese muerto pronto, pero no, la vio consumirse de a poco, a suspiros y a migas de amor, lo escaso que conseguía iba directo al estómago de su único hijo, del único recuerdo que daba fe de su paso por esa tierra, así por lo menos sería recordada, así por lo menos alguien sabría su nombre._

 _le había dicho adiós y después se sumió en un sueño del que jamás despertó, creyó que había estado durmiendo toda la tarde pero a la mañana siguiente cuando sus ojos no se abrieron, cuando sus labios ya no pronunciaron su nombre lo entendió, eso era morir irse y decir adiós para siempre._

 _A él no le importaba comer, no quería moverse, lo había aceptado pero habría dado lo que fuese por verle sonriendo una vez más y por sentir aquellos frágiles brazos que podían protegerlo del mundo entero, por escuchar una última vez –Levi, te quiero-._

 _Y Después llegó el dándole una esperanza que en realidad no existía, no le dijo exactamente quién era, su única referencia era que se llamaba Kenny y era amigo de Kushel, le pareció extraño y jamás lo entendió le enseño a defenderse pero lo odiaba, aprendió a matar mucho antes de saber leer o escribir, lo convirtió en un monstruo y todo lo que conoció desde entonces era muerte, desesperación, jamás una palabra de aliento o cariño._

 _Recordaba nítidamente aquel día en que se atrevió a abrir la boca y cuestionarle._

 _-Oye papá –los ojos del hombre se habían encogido por el horror de esas palabras, atinó a asestarle un golpe en la cara que lo derribó._

 _-No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera ¿entiendes? Tu para mí no eres nada –por segunda vez en su vida sintió como todo se derrumbaba, y desde entonces solo guardó silencio._

 _Ni siquiera sufrió cuando le abandonó por segunda vez, ¿Por segunda vez? Si, obviamente él era su padre y había dejado morir a la joven Kushel, era su padre, debía serlo quería que lo fuera y se aferraba a ello porque si no lo era, su odio, lo único autentico que sentía, igual que su vida no tenía razón de ser. ''_

-Buenos días bastardo de mierda –le dijo Kenny a modo de saludo cuando salió de la habitación, pero este lo ignoró olímpicamente –Dime que no estás contento de verme pero si esta es una preciosa reunión familiar ¿No lo crees?

-tú no eres nada mío así que cierra el hocico y muévete que no tengo todo el maldito día.

-Cálmate pequeñín ni siquiera tienes un plan de ataque, en situaciones así no es tan fácil sacar el cuchillo.

-Yo no tengo tiempo para ganarme su confianza y a ti te conoce, después de todo es un ex miembro de la policía militar. –el otro hombre soltó una risa de suficiencia.

-Si serás estúpido yo no tuve contacto con él nunca, poco después de que entré lo echaron a la calle.

-Ya te lo dije, no es mi método, mejor gánate tu su confianza a las lagartijas como tú se les da bien ser escurridizos, pero como no quiero que te lleves toda la diversión…

-A ver, basta, basta Levi –interpuso las manos de ambos de manera conciliatoria –estamos en el mismo barco ¿De acuerdo? Yo también te odio cariño, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos tenemos que soportarnos.

-De acuerdo, habla –tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la diminuta cocina.

-Uno de los dos tiene que acercarse a él y obtener información y el otro hacer un conteo de sus hombres

-Eso es demasiado tiempo y no puedo esperar quiero tener contenta a la reina lo antes posible, secuestrémoslo y ya.

-Ay Levi estás bien idiota –dijo burlonamente –Si lo secuestramos van a buscarlo ¿Tu querida reina no te dio ninguna información?

-Sí, pero lo básico parece que van a tomar el pueblo como rehén para que cumpla sus demandas, por eso mismo no hay tiempo para infiltrarse.

-Es un suicidio meterse a las fauces del lobo como tu propones, no se tu pero aún tengo cuentas pendientes en este mundo. –El joven pelinegro se quedó en silencio poniendo en orden sus ideas.

-Hagamos un estimado de sus hombres y luego tendamos una trampa, no importa si matamos a todos, Strauss el único que me interesa para sacarle lo que pueda antes de acabar con él. –Concluyo levantándose de la silla y después sacó un sobre –aquí están las direcciones de sus guaridas y fotos de él, es la escasa información que la policía militar recopiló.

-Hagamos eso muchacho –el hombre tomó sus sombrero y salió a las frías calles dejándole a solas.

…

Kenny paseaba por los alrededores del pueblo, había echado un vistazo a la información de la policía militar y en realidad sabía más de lo que aparentaba, sin embargo tenía razones personales por las que quiso ayudar en el caso de aquel hombre y por lo que casi rogó a la reina que le permitiera ir, sabía muy bien que iba a tener que hacer tregua con el ahora marqués Ackerman, ese título casi le sentaba como un escupitajo en la cara, podía recordar los años que a su pesar cuido de él era cierto, él no quería convertirse en padre y más temprano que tarde termino por hacerse cargo de ese escuincle que detestaba por arrebatarle a su querida Kushel.

Aun así ahora estaba dispuesto a saldar sus deudas, el recuerdo de Kushel era lo único que lo había mantenido en pie durante tantos años y había llegado la hora de acabar con todo el asunto, aquellos chantajes que Strauss le hacía a la corona le venían de perlas, tal parecía que iba a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Siendo un hombre experimentado fue capaz de reconocer a los hombres involucrados de inmediato, le sorprendió no haber encontrado ninguna mujer, incluso eran pocos para la clase de cosas que exigían, apenas unos diez.

Strauss ex capitán de la policía militar al que se le había asignado la zona de la ciudad subterránea aunque nunca aparecía por ahí, la actual reina sospechaba de sus malas intenciones, temiendo un golpe de estado se deshizo de él pero fue compasiva y le permitió seguir viviendo, grave error, no había logrado el golpe de estado pero ahora amenazaba territorios lejos de la capital para conseguir tierras y dinero, no hacía mucho que había comenzado era la primer señal de alarma así que estaban a tiempo de acabarlo y oprimir a los descontentadizos.

Una vez que tuvo la información necesaria volvió a la desvencijada cabaña en la que se estaba quedando con Levi.

-Strauss llegó la hora de que pagues tus pecados –y en realidad nada de aquello tenía que ver con su lealtad a la reina.

Pasado el mediodía y empapado Levi irrumpió en la cabaña, un suave aroma provenía del fogón de la esquina donde se cocinaba lo que parecía ser estofado, miro extrañado en busca del otro hombre que le tomó por sorpresa.

-Ve a tomar un baño para poder conversar de los hallazgos mientras comemos –en chico se quedó perplejo aquella amabilidad debía esconder algo –Anda no te quedes ahí no metí serpientes en la bañera. –Aún extrañado le obedeció sin pronunciar palabra.

Todo aquello se le antojaba extraño, algo tenía entre manos, no podía culparse de sentirse a la defensiva todo el tiempo, pero aquella calidez le recordó los viejos tiempos y las escasas veces que había hecho algo similar por él, incluso le recordó a su madre.

-¿Y bien que encontraste? –Servía dos platos en ese momento para después sentarse y ofrecerle la otra silla.

-Escuché que se reúnen por la noche y que suelen tener borracheras hasta altas horas de la madrugada y que rara vez se les ve portar armas y ¿tú? –el otro hombre ya comía pero el aún se mostraba reminiscente a comer.

-Come no está envenenado –espero hasta que Levi se llevó una cucharada a la boca para seguir –Contabilicé a sus hombres son bastante pocos, diez nada más, será cosa fácil.

-¿eso crees? –Tomó otra cucharada, estaba delicioso –Pienso que podríamos hacerlo esta noche, ya sabes esperar a que estén borrachos y…. –hizo una línea frente a su garganta.

-Me gusta como piensas, y opino lo mismo, los matamos esta noche y mañana nos largamos de aquí.

-Sí –por poco y olvida lo que le pidió a la reina, aquel plan lo dejaba con poco tiempo para deshacerse de Kenny –Afila tu cuchillo Kenny porque tiene una cita con varias gargantas.

Cayó la noche con más rapidez de la que esperaban, no hicieron ningún preparativo especial, la misma ropa desgastada, el cuchillo pegado al cinturón y dos pistolas cargadas cada uno, enfilaron por las calles sin intercambiar una sola palabra y esperaron en un callejón oscuro.

El ambiente en el interior no podía ser más diferente que afuera, había vino a raudales, música, risas y mujeres, ambos recordaban muy bien esa vida se veía todos los días en aquel lugar de mala muerte donde ambos habían vivido; esperaron a que el ambiente estuviera lo suficientemente sosegado para atacar, algunos ya dormían otros estaban demasiado borrachos para lograr atacarlos, el mismisimo Strauss se revolcaba en medio del salón con una mujer que aún lucía sobria.

-Cuando te haga la seña entramos –susurró Kenny echando un último vistazo, habían recorrido el pequeño trecho entre el callejón y la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos con las mujeres?

-Mátalas no podemos dejar testigos, a la reina no le agrada que su imagen se manche. –el pelinegro asintió.

Kenny levantó el arma y apuntó a la puerta.

-¡Ya! –con la fuerza de ambos irrumpieron en la estancia derribando la puerta –¡Que nadie se mueva! –Y así fue, todos estaban tan borrachos que hasta daban pena.

Sin embargo uno de los hombres se levantó y le asestó un disparó a Levi por detrás que casi fue a dar en su pierna.

-Pésima elección bastardo –el pelinegro se lanzó contra él empuñando el cuchillo y le cortó la garganta de un tajo. –Hagan un movimiento por pequeño que sea y todos se mueren, otro de los hombres se puso de pie, traía un arma consigo así que Levi no espero y se lanzó al ataque cortando gargantas y encajando el cuchillo de aquí allá entre gritos de dolor y sangre.

Kenny aprovechó el momento y se dirigió al centro de la sala donde Strauss aún se revolcaba con aquella mujer, le asestó un golpe a esta y los arrastró a ambos escaleras arriba sin mediar palabra dejando al menor en la planta baja aun luchando.

-¿Quién, quién te envió? Te, te, te daré lo que quieras, si es dinero puedo duplicar la suma sólo tendrías que esperar a que la reina cumpla mis demandas.

-La reina me envió –arrojó a ambos en el interior de una habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, aquel pedazo de mierda asquerosa no le tuvo compasión a Kushel ni a su hijo, de modo que él tampoco se la tendría. –Pero no estoy aquí por lealtad a ella, yo vine por un pez más gordo ¿Te suena el nombre de Kushel? –vio el terror reflejado en sus ojos y sólo sintió más rabia en su interior.

 _''Kushel había sido la luz de sus ojos desde que tenía memoria, si había recuerdos alegres en su memoria era porque ella estaba ahí, apenas tenía ella catorce cuando desterraron a su clan a las profundidades de la ciudad subterránea, pronto el recuerdo de aquella niña y dulce se ensombreció tragado por los pecados que se arraigaban en lo más profundo de esa ciudad, tenía apenas unos dieciséis cuando comenzó a acostarse con hombres a cambio de dinero, el trató de disuadirla en más de una ocasión ofreciéndole dinero pero ella lo rechazaba, decía que le repugnaba que pasaba noches en vela llorando por aquello, se sentía sucia y usada pero sus mayores le prohibían aceptar dinero de otros._

 _Aún recordaba el día que le dijo que estaba esperando a Levi, gritó y se enfureció le dijo que se deshiciera de él que no lo dejara nacer, ella era muy joven y no estaba lista pero era terca demasiado terca y termino por dar a luz a un niño idéntico a ella, pero aun así sentía rechazo por la criatura._

 _Una tarde vio a aquel hombre cerca de ella, un capitán de la policía militar acorralándole, iba sola parecía que había dejado al niño en el cuarto en el que vivían, habían pasado 6 años desde que la vio la última vez, escuchó con claridad la conversación, le dijo que iba a matarla, a ella y a su bastardo, la joven sólo reaccionó dándole una bofetada._

 _-¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los que le ponen una mano encima a la policía militar? –El hombre sacó una jeringuilla y atinó a ponérsela en el brazo –Ya te quería muerta pero –se encogió de hombros –gracias por cooperar, ahora nadie podrá acusarme de nada._

 _-Asqueroso –le escupió en la cara y salió huyendo._

 _-Eres una puta Kushel ojalá tu mocos también se muera._

 _Kenny decidió no seguirla, pero se temía lo peor, cuando se decidió a visitarle alrededor de un mes después del incidente la encontró muerta, consumida totalmente, y a su hijo acurrucado en un rincón sucio, esquelético y devastado, y en contra de su voluntad lo llevó con él para por lo menos enseñarle a sobrevivir''._

-La mataste desgraciado, y ella tenía un niño ¿Sabes todo lo que tuvo que vivir? ¿Lo sabes cerdo asqueroso? –gritaba a unos centímetros del rostro cargado de furia le asestó el cuchillo abriendo su abdomen mientras el otro gritaba.

-Yo no quería hacerlo, ella me obligó, le dije que no tuviera a ese mocoso y me desobedeció, la población de la ciudad debía estar controlada.

-No me mientas estúpido yo sé que no fue por eso, yo sé lo que hiciste y no eres culpable sólo de matarla, tenía dieciocho años perro, su oficio no te daba derecho a lo que le hiciste.

El hombre gritaba de dolor tratando de zafarse de él, lo siguiente que hizo fue estamparlo contra el piso y clavar la punta de cuchillo justo en la mitad de su dedo.

-Violaste a mi Kushel y luego la mataste, me la arrebataste –deslizó el cuchillo partiendo el dedo por la mitad mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida y del abdomen –Vas a pagar maldito.

Cegado por el odio encajó el cuchillo una y otra vez regodeándose con cada grito, el rostro del hombre estaba irreconocible, de pronto Levi entró a la habitación, la mujer se encontraba agazapada en una esquina paralizada por el miedo, Levi le observó tenía ojos claros y cabello negro y sedoso, Kenny notó la presencia del chico y volvió a hablarle a Strauss.

-Este hombre de aquí es el hijo de Kushel, el sobrevivió y es un hombre fuerte y valiente, grábalo muy bien en tus ojos porque será lo último que veas –le asestó el golpe mortal cortándole la garganta, se revolcó en el suelo desangrándose mientras la mirada de Levi pasaba de uno a otro sin entender que significaba lo que Kenny acababa de decir.

-¿De que estabas hablando? –Se acercó apuntándole con el cuchillo, era ahora o nunca, matarle con sus propias manos era su recompensa, Kenny soltó el cuchillo y se acercó a él con un gesto paternal.

-Baja el cuchillo campeón.

-No… -Le acercó el cuchillo al abdomen –aquí se acaba la tregua Kenny… voy a matarte – el hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Hazlo yo ya no tengo cuentas pendientes aquí –levantó ambos brazos sin oponer resistencia –Le reina me dijo lo que planeabas y así vine, de hecho si estoy aquí es porque quise y no porque tu lo pediste.

-Mientes.

-No, Levi, es verdad, le rogué venir para acabar con este bastardo.

-No es verdad, estás aquí porque yo quise y ahora voy a matarte.

-Vine a matarlo porque el mató a tu madre. –admitió él con un tono triste, tomó el mismo el cuchillo y se lo encajó en el costado.

-No es verdad ella se murió de hambre porque todo me lo daba a mí –lloraba desconsolado como un niño pequeño a cada palabra –Murió porque tú nos abandonaste.

-Yo la amaba Levi

-¿Que sabes tú de amor? Nos dejaste, murió porque nos dejaste y el dinero que tenía no nos alcanzaba para comer.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Crees que yo soy tu padre? No, Levi, tu padre es este hombre, violó a Kushel y de eso naciste tú.

-¡No, no, no! –le encajaba el cuchillo de aquí a allá negándose a creer en lo que le decía –No es verdad, tú eres mi padre no me mientas, maldito, tu eres mi padre, tu eres mi padre –las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro, Kenny lanzó una leve risa que sonó más que un quejido.

-Strauss mató a tu madre y también quería matarte a ti, le inyectó una sustancia y por eso ella se fue consumiendo, no era ninguna enfermedad o hambre, el… le mató, yo lo... Presencie y además encontré un diario suyo… En el cuartel de la policía –hablaba entrecortado por el dolor de las heridas.

-Pero sabes que Levi… tienes razón yo no sé nada de amor… le dije que no te diera a Luz pero se negó, que a pesar de la forma en que llegaste a su vida te amaba… cuando te recogí… no quería hacerlo y lo hice por ella, te pareces a tu madre Levi… no me odies tanto… yo… no era un buen ejemplo… no estaba listo para ser padre… quería que fueras fuerte y diferente a nosotros… e hice lo que creí correcto, ahora acaba de una vez y ábreme la garganta o lo haré yo mismo.

-¿Entonces que eres de mi madre? ¡dime! –el hombre cerró los ojos arrebatándole el cuchillo.

-Gracias Levi… Kushel estaría orgullosa de ti, y aunque no lo creas yo también lo estoy –sonrió lastimosamente e hizo un corte limpio en su garganta, la sangre comenzó a brotar.

-¡Contestame Kenny¡

-Yo… me llamo Kenny Ackerman y ella.. ella era mi hermana menor –cerró los ojos en medio de una sonrisa sintiendo como la conciencia le abandonaba poco a poco –Kushel ya voy contigo… perdona por no ser más blando con tu hijo, pero necesitaba volverse fuerte, es el hombre que siempre soñaste que sería.

El silencio reinó en la habitación cuando el hombre dio el último suspiro, la mujer seguía acurrucada en el rincón Levi se levantó y le observó una vez más le evocaba recuerdos de su madre.

-Levántate –le ordenó secándose las lágrimas –Corre, despierta al pueblo, y diles que Kenny el destripador entró aquí, mató a todos y después se suicidó –la mujer le miraba horrorizada y no reaccionó -¡Corre! –la joven se levantó y salió corriendo, él se detuvo unos momentos había obtenido respuestas pero no podía sentirse más vacío, toda su vida odió a un hombre que no había tenido culpa de nada… que de una forma extraña le había mostrado cariño y le había orillado a convertirse en un hombre fuerte, se arrodillo junto a Kenny le abrazó. –Fui un malagradecido pero yo no sabía nada, sé que ya no importa, pero para mí, tú eres mi padre.

Salió sin mayores dificultades ni contratiempos de vuelta a la capital, cansado y de cierta forma muerto por dentro, el odio irracional que había sentido por Kenny se calmó, era un odio injustificado, había demasiada dualidad en lo que sentía, siempre estuvo consciente de que de no ser por él habría muerto, pero ciertamente, lo único que toda su vida había querido era pronunciar aquellas palabras, y sentirse menos sólo y necesitado, lo único que habría anhelado era por una vez expresarle lo que sentía llamándolo Padre.

* * *

 **Strauss y la ciudad de Gengenbach los he utilizado en otros fic, ya me encariñe con Strauss como villano**


End file.
